


Touch Tone

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe Blind Violinist, Blind Character, But cute because me and happy endings, Clueless Nyx, Cute, First Date, M/M, Music, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: There's something about the person who rents that room in the studio. They're late all the time. And Nyx has to know. He just has to.





	1. Something About Scientia

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Ghostl0rd and Grimmy for the encouragement!

Nyx wasn’t entirely sure who he was at first.

 

He’d be locking up the studio and one room, usually with the lights off, would still be ringing with music.

 

The first few times he’d just let it go. Had another cup of coffee and played on his phone while he waited to hear the door open and close.

 

He’d checked the records. The room was large, wooden floors, and a window. Most of the musicians that recorded or practiced there hadn’t wanted the distraction or the echoing acoustics. He’d asked a few coworkers and learned the room was once going to be a meeting room. However someone had dropped by and said they wanted to look at the space. They’d selected that room and payed through the nose for it.

 

The first paystub Nyx found, looking through the database to make sure all billing emails and letters had been sent, said Amicitia. No uses that month. Then Lucis Caelum for two months, no uses. Then Amicitia for two months, no uses. But when he saw the billing for the sixth month, it said Scientia, and it was in near constant use. Multiple times a week.

 

Scientia.

 

He couldn’t deny being curious. He’d never seen Scientia leave the room. He didn’t know who they were, what they looked like. He was pretty sure they played strings.

 

He was pretty sure this curiosity was going to be the end of him. He spoke to __Lady Highwind__  on a regular basis. He spoke to an actual celebrity on a day to day basis, had free tickets to her shows. And he wanted to know who the fuck played strings in an acoustic echoing room at midnight.

 

Naturally, the absolute easiest way to do this would to be to simply knock and let Scientia know the studio was closing.

 

Under so circumstances did he expect that to fail. But apparently Scientia had fallen into a new routine, and the door was open as policy dictated when he arrived at half past twelve.

 

They played cat and mouse for two more weeks. Selena got sick and Nyx took a few days off to watch her and make sure she took her meds. Scientia didn’t show for a week.

 

Then finally.

 

Half past twelve. A faint humming was still coming from the room. He knocked and it stopped. When the door opened he was eye to eye with a blonde man with dark glasses. His face decorated with a spattering of small, nearly unnoticeable scars, until the eye on Nyx’s right. A star like scar, not dipped or pink, almost like a tattoo spread to his temple.

 

“Am I late again? Apologies.”

 

That was one musical Tenebraean accent. And for some reason Nyx felt like this man was not ready to leave. And he was unwilling to tell him to do so.

 

“Not quite. You have a half hour, just wanted to warn ya.”

 

A faint smile tugged a scar on his lower lip. “Most appreciated. Mr?”

 

It took a moment. Nyx wasn’t entirely sure anybody had ever given him a prefix that wasn’t an insult, affectionate or otherwise. “Oh, uh. Nyx. Nyx Ulric.”

 

The smile had never faded and Nyx found himself trying not to obviously stare at the way it pulled that scar. How it made his mouth look.

 

“Ignis Scientia, at your service.”

 

Nyx smiled in a way he hoped wasn’t openly goofy. “Well, I’ll let you get back to it then. Ignis.”

 

Ignis showed no signs of disapproval at this new acquaintance using his first name. “My thanks.”

 

Nyx, unwilling to stand there like a coming of age romance, turned and left before the door closed.

 

It just sort of continued like that. Nyx would stop by, give him an extra half hour just to talk to the man for a few seconds for __Astrals knows why.__ He wasn’t sure why he really bothered. Ignis never really pushed for conversation, though he was unfailingly polite. But seriously, he wore sunglasses indoors at night. Who did that? Clearly there had to be a flaw somewhere in or on Ignis and until shown otherwise, he was going to assume it was a Jazz musician complex that required him to wear sunglasses indoors.

 

That night, when he knocked on the door, Ignis answered faster than usual.

 

“Mr. Ulric.” Oh. His voice was, sharper. Clipped.

 

“Yeah just your usual half hour.”

 

Ignis stood perfectly still before holding up a phone. “I have an alarm set for twelve. To ensure I wasn’t putting you out. It’s been gone a half hour.”

 

“Oh, that.”

 

“Why have you been letting me stay until one in the morning?”

 

Nyx shrugged, and Ignis’s mouth twitched down. “You didn’t seem like you wanted to leave. I got the keys and, well. Nothin’ ta do. So why not?”

 

Ignis remained that eerie still, as he seemed to watch.

 

“Look, ‘m sorry if I pissed you off, just didn’t wanna cut you off.”

 

Ignis, after long moments of stillness, shifted his weight to his right foot. “You’ve been staying late, because you didn’t want to stop my playing?”

 

Nyx shrugged again. Ignis didn’t indicate he had seen it.

 

“Have you even heard me play?”

 

Nyx froze “No.” he continued after a moment “Didn’t wanna intrude. Just, wanted to let you keep goin. I mean. You’re here for a reason right?”

 

Ignis stepped back into the dark room. Nyx had been staring so long at Ignis that the room itself made spots dance in front of his eyes, but within moments he noticed the shimmering city lights dancing across the floor through the window.

 

“I..I uh, see why you picked this room. It’s really pretty at night.” He stuttered to a halt “Ah, you always play in the dark?”

 

Ignis gestured him in, turning with precision to the far wall, and delicately lifted the violin he’s leaned against the wall. The bow swiped up just as gently and righted t position with a flourish.

“Shut the door.”

 

Nyx obeyed, using the flickering lights of the city to find a few old chairs piled in the back. Ignis stood, back as straight as the bow in his hand, head tilted, waiting.

 

“You may sit. You may as well see what you’ve been letting me practice.”

 

Feeling like he was bound by some power in the other mans words, Nyx selected a chair and moved a reasonable distance before sitting down. The moment he was in place Ignis touched the bow to the strings and filled the rooms echoing walls with a shivering, lyrical hum. Nyx wasn’t sure what time had passed. He wasn’t sure if it was excellent violin music, or par for the course, but he was lost in it. The notes tumbled over each other and off the walls. Ignis didn’t dance, didn’t move unless he needed to change arm position. Sometimes he rotated a bit. The cities flashing lights dancing off his arms, his black pants, the luminescent skin where his sleeves were rolled back. He saw the stars in those glasses reflected into the room, and for a moment Nyx wasn’t even sure where he was. In this room his eyesight was narrowed only to Ignis and the flashing twinkling lights outside the solitary window. Sound, and pinpricks of light, the skyline, and Ignis.

 

It felt like breaking the water after being submerged when the last note trembled into silence, Nyx took a deep breath. Not quite realizing he’d been breathing shallowly or not at all through the set.

 

“Damn.” He breathed.

 

He sat in silence as Ignis packed up, Fingers idly tracing the rim of the case before laying the violin inside. Nyx idly noted the instrument appeared a gleaming black. The edges shone gold in the red light cast by a siren of some form, below, shining up like an electric spiderweb though the windows of the surrounding buildings.

 

“It’s beautiful in here.” No matter how much air he pulled to his lungs his voice was still breathless.

 

“Is it? I wouldn’t know.”

 

Nyx blinked, things sliding into place now. Oh, he was an __asshole__.

 

“And yes.” Ignis called from the doorway, an unfamiliar smile on the visible half of his face. Nyx was unsure of when he’d opened the door. The magic broken by the yellow light from the hall. “I do always play in the dark.”

 

Nyx sat in the ruined image of the studio for another fifteen minutes before he walked back to his office to close down.

 

He’d always laughed when people said music had changed their lives. But he wasn’t entirely sure it was the music. It was great, and he’d sink and drown in it as long as Ignis’s long fingers held the bow, but that was just it, Ignis. Music wasn’t made on it’s own. Something magical like that room might ordinarily be pretty but without Ignis, he doubted he’d have forgotten to breathe. He didn’t even know what time he got back that night.

 

He ordered a flower delivery, something fragrant but not overpowering. Ignis seemed classy. And Nyx wasn’t sure where the absolute need to see him smile, to touch his hands came from. But he was well known for following his gut.

 

The flowers arrived at nine. And Nyx put them in the fridge. They were still there two days later. And Ignis wasn’t.

 

He ordered them again.

 

And when another two days passed and Ignis didn’t come back, he ordered them again.

He ordered seven bouquets.

 

And then Ignis returned.

 

Nyx kept a weather eye on the room. Ignis would not slip by him tonight as he had the one weeks ago,

 

He grabbed the flowers and made sure he didn’t crush the fragile white petals as he made his way to the room.

 

When he knocked there was a moment where the sound inside died, and Ignis took a moment longer to answer. And when he did his nostrils flared minutely, just for a second.

 

“Mr. Ulric?”

 

“Uh. Yeah, yeah it’s me.”

 

“Ah. Yes.” He was strangely fidgety, one hand tapping a rhythm on his thigh. “I owe you an apology.” He came out with, jaw tense. “My behavior last week was uncalled for and I-.”

 

He broke off in confusion as Nyx touched his tapping hand, bringing it up to the plastic wrapping of the flowers. “Yeah, I was an ass too. Shoulda just said I was fascinated by you. Instead of lyin’ about the time.”

 

Ignis shook his head slowly, mouth open a sliver and making Nyx’s face flush. He was still touching Ignis’s hand. He pushed the bouquet a bit and Ignis took them.

 

“A fine gesture but I can’t truly appreciate them.” He said uncertainly.

 

Nyx swallowed. “Well, they’re beautiful. Of course. White, curling petals.”

 

Ignis smiled again, looking less polite or angry or interested or relaxed than ever, the twist of his lips looking like it stung.

 

“I got them for the smell though. The, woman…at the flower shop. She said gardenias had a nice smell. Thought if I was gonna ask you out it should be classy, but, y’know, somethin you’d appreciate.”

 

Ignis’s mouth fell open and Nyx’s heart itself tried to backtrack, seemingly slamming into his spine. “Not!” He continued in a rush “That I’m creepy or you gotta say yes, or you know what? Bad Idea, bad. I’m so sorry this is incredibly inappropriate and I-”

 

The hand on his mouth was unexpected. And his mouth was still open, shallow breath brushing the slender, calloused fingers touching his lips.

 

“I keep late hours, I’m sure you noticed. Is there something you’d like to see at the cinema?”

 

With a shaky hand Nyx moved the wrist, heart throbbing in his entire body and his face, surely beet red. “I was thinkin dinner. There’s a few nice places open late. But yeah, dinner and a movie? Anything you wanna see?” His heart stopped for a moment.

 

Ignis however looked contemplative “There is a new historical film I’ve been interested in seeing. I trust you to relay the nonverbal parts.”

 

“Yeah. Any-anything you want.”

 

Ignis’s smile was sweet. Shy. His face dook on a rosy blush high on his cheekbones and low on his throat, a glimpse visible through the two unbuttoned buttons of his white shirt.

 

“It’s a date. Simply say when and where.”

 

‘When’ was the next week. Nyx had made reservations, found a classy casual place that wouldn’t make him look like more of a fool.

 

‘Where’ was a sit down fusion restaurant he’d heard good things about from Aranea Highwind, who liked to grab a bite with friends occasionally after rehearsal.

 

It had space. And when Ignis arrived he went to the front to meet him.

 

“I’ve…Never been here.” He said, seeming both interested and uncomfortable. “I hate to be a bother but.”

 

“If you use your cane I’ll make sure you don’t hit anything?” Nyx offered “It’s not really clustered.”

 

Ignis nodded, looking a bit more determined. “Sorry. It’s been about a year now and I’m afraid I don’t often deviate.”

 

He sat happily in their booth. Brightening when he discovered the braile menu. Then cocking his head “You do know I’m a functional human, correct? Even with my lack of decorum a moment ago.”

 

Nyx froze again “No no! Of course!” he reassured, limbs cold “It’s just. You seem so independent I didn’t wanna like, read to you or anything. You’re awesome and I’m at a…loss….really.” he cringed a bit “I have, __no__ , idea what I’m doing.”

 

Ignis smiled a bit wider as he read the menu, fingers skimming over a few multiple times. Nyx assumed his possible dinner choices. “You don’t. But you’re trying not to be an arse. And you didn’t grab my arm and pull me to the booth. So you’re doing well.”

 

“ _ _Fuck.__ ”

 

Ignis snorted “Quite to early for that to be on any menu.” He tilted his head, glasses reflecting the overhead light “Simply consult me. I promise to help.”

 

It was oddly reassuring.

 

Their meal was every bit as nice as Aranea had said. And they were walking closer and laughing as they left for the theatre.

 

Nyx paid for their tickets, which earned him what he believed to be a cross look from Ignis. He’d never realized how much he’d focused on eye contact. But he __liked__  this about Ignis. He was unreadable, a surprise. And even the parts that weren’t, the types of stories that made him smile, each one of those smiles made his heart so light he worried he’d end the night in the hospital.

 

“Fine grumpy gills, you can pay for concession.” Nyx teased.

 

The blondes mouth pursed for a moment, clearly in humor. “Grumpy Gills?”

 

“You were totally a grumpy gills when I bought the tickets.”

 

“Well, then I shall endeavor not to be grumpy as I hand gil to the kind concession worker.”

 

Nyx laughed “Oh, so classy and then the puns come out.”

 

The movie was spent, Ignis listening intently to the lines, and Nyx’s careful whisper of all the nonverbal items. Old pictures, new scenery. Small details in the narrative,

 

When the movie ended Ignis turned to him. “Thank you. I miss movies.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I wore glasses even though my sight wasn’t poor. I hated missing things.”

 

Nyx had no idea what to say. Ignis wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t bitter. He just seemed a bit down. “Well.” He said slowly “I’m not exactly trained in that. But if you ever wanna see a movie, I can try.”

 

Ignis stood up, expression still bittersweet. “Why don’t you walk me out?”

 

Outside the theatre they made small talk about the movie. Historical non fiction wasn’t Nyx’s usual fare, but it had been interesting. He discussed the smll snippets he’d known with Ignis as they made their way down the street.

 

“So. Where do I need to say goodbye?” Nyx asked reluctantly.

 

Ignis inclined his head “I’m going to a pick up site for a car. A friend of mine is determined to hear about my date.”

 

“So they hired you a car?” Nyx wasn’t bad off, but he knew Ignis, and likely anybody Ignis ran with would probably be able to buy and sell him. It wasn’t a threatening thought, he was surprised to notice. Simply an observation.

 

“I’ve known him since we were children. I’ve no doubt all three of them are at my apartment this instant, waiting eagerly for my report on this evening.”

 

Nyx shuffled “Was it….Good enough to warrant a repeat? Your choice, teach me some shit?”

 

They were clearly at the pick up area by the way he stopped. A large, black car waited in the spot.

 

Ignis smirked a bit and reached out, touching Nyx’s chest with his fingertips. “How do you feel, about dating etiquette?”  

 

Nyx furrowed his eyebrows “I would need to know more about it. I guess.”

 

“Rules?”

 

“I mean, some ya gotta bend a bit.” He joked, feeling the dopey smile.

 

“That’s all I needed to know.” Ignis said, mischievous smirk still in place. He moved forward as his hand slid up, guiding their mouths together for a moment. “You should give me your number so we can do this again.”

 

Nyx almost dropped his phone getting it out.


	2. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and being there.

When Nyx woke up the room was black and the bed was empty. He groaned quietly and pressed his face into his pillow for a moment before the shivering note of a violin reached him.

 

He pushed himself up and looked to the side of the bed. His alarm read three twelve in the morning. Rolling over he looked at the shadows on the ceiling for a moment. Letting his boyfriends music wash over him before sitting up. He shook his head, rubbed hands over his face, and knew he had to get up. But he wasn’t going to be fully awake.

 

Ignis had days. Where he woke up inspired. Where he woke up from nightmares. And from the song he was playing tonight, slow and sad, one he only worked on when those nights happened. Well. If he’d woken up from a dream in full color and needed to come to terms with being blind again, he’d want his boyfriend there to listen, even if he didn’t need it.

 

It was Ignis’s song. It hadn’t been finished when they met. And after a year of dating, it wasn’t done. And after moving in together, it wasn’t finished. It was a mixed bag. Ignis would only write for it when he had the dream. And each time he’d change it a bit. Epic, crashing crescendos, soft, shivery, silvery noise like falling tinsel. It was a sad song. And yet it was full of adrenaline.

 

He tugged on a soft pair of sleep pants he had by the side of the bed. He’d climbed into bed and crashed the moment he hit the pillow, pants shucked to the floor for his preference of sleeping nude.

 

A glance around showed Ignis’s preferred glasses still laying on the bedside table, and walked out.

 

He’d moved in with Ignis. The privacy, barring his and Ignis’s friends, the space, Ignis’s absolutely perfect aesthetic. He saw the man, a metal music stand bent flat and a pencil laying on top as he tried a new line of notes.

 

He was shirtless, wearing a pair of baggy sleep pants Nyx was pretty sure he’d gotten for him a few months ago. He simply watched for a moment as the violinists arms and back flexed with the bow. When he stopped to scribble on the paper Nyx strode forward. First skimming his fingers over the blondes hips, then following through to wrap his arms around the slim waist, resting his chin on a shoulder. Ignis wasn’t deterred, and finished his line. Hands dropping down to rest on the arms wrapped around him.

 

Nyx turned his head to kiss below Ignis’s ear. “Can’t sleep, babe?” He murmured into the soft skin. He still smelled like his soap. Apples and rain. Because he’d run out of shampoo and used Nyx’s. Nyx hoped he never stopped.

 

Ignis sighed “Just the same dream. You needn’t stay up.”

Nyx hummed, kissing down from his place by Ignis’s ear, down his neck, across his shoulder to the beginning of his arm, and pulled back. “Not a chance, sweet pea.” he declared “And I don’t think you should stay up either. Just ‘cause you're stunning, doesn’t mean you don’t need your beauty rest.”

 

Ignis snorted, turning a bit, fingers tracing Nyx’s. “Stunning, is it?”

 

“Nyx pulled him back to his chest, firmly, and nipped sharply at the junction of the blondes shoulder and neck. “Most handsome man I’ve ever known.”

 

Ignis chuckled softly and patted his hands. “I still want to get some of this done tonight.”

 

Nyx reluctantly pulled away. Unhappy at the loss of heat. There was a flash of discomfort on Ignis’s face as well. His nose scrunching, the eye that was always closed squinting while the other closed halfway. “I’m gonna make us some tea.”

 

Ignis looked startled “You, making tea? I fear my blindness has me at a disadvantage. But I could have sworn you were Nyx Ulric. Coffee boy to the stars.”

 

“I can make my boy tea. Work on your set and we can go back to sleep before four am.”

 

“Goodness, what time is it?”

 

Nyx craned his neck “Looks like it’s three twenty. You want honey in your tea? Honey?”

 

Ignis moved to grab his violin again, ignoring Nyx. Which was fine. Ignis always took honey in his tea. Nyx just wanted to make a pun and make him smile a bit. Which he was sure he did.

 

It was true Nyx wasn’t much of a tea drinker. It wasn’t bad. But both he and Ignis preferred coffee. Until nighttime, when Ignis switched to tea.

 

Eventually Nyx remembered where they kept the tin. Chamomile was at least nice and weak. He set some water to boil and meandered around the kitchen. He’d hate to miss out on the cuddling with hot drinks moments in their relationship, so he kept a steady supply of hot chocolate in the cupboard. Ignis wouldn’t touch it beyond an occasional treat, citing it’s poor health benefits, high sugar content, and generally being no fun about one of the best things ever. Nyx smiled spooning out the right measure into a second mug. Nyx imagined they both just willfully ignored their caffeine intake.

 

Water boiled so much faster when he wasn’t watching. The brunette mused, and poured the scalding liquid into both mugs, stirring in a thick stripe of honey for Ignis before using the same spoon on his hot chocolate, and walking back to the living room. Ignis was mostly wound down, playing a spare few notes and intermittently nodding or shaking his head.

 

“Need a sec, sweet pea?”

 

Ignis ignored him to keep writing for a moment, then began to carefully pack up his instrument.

 

“I’ll not keep you waiting, love.”

 

When Ignis slid back into bed and shuffled, Nyx handed him the warm cup. “Careful, it’s very hot.”

 

“Boiling water is warm? What next? Birds flying?”

 

“You’re a sarcastic little shit and I love you so much.” Nyx laughed, hesitantly sipping his own drink. Still hot, but much cooler than it had been.

 

They didn’t talk. Just sipped. They gravitated closer together and Ignis leaned on him. Nyx curling an arm around his waist. Only letting go when the clock said three fifty and Ignis was putting his cup on his bedside table. Nyx set his own aside and pulled Ignis close, resting against the headboard as Ignis drifted off against him.

 

Sure, cuddling and something warm wouldn’t fix anything. But as long as Ignis knew he’d be there to do anything he needed when he was at his lowest, Nyx didn’t particularly care.

 

He knew Ignis dreamed of the accident these nights. Of the windshield exploding and pain. But Nyx figured if he could at least put his arms around him and keep him safe in sleep, maybe the nightmares wouldn’t bother him quite so badly. So far it was true. And if Nyx had to invent bionic arms when he was old and gray and arthritic, because Ignis was still having these dreams? Well. Cindy would outlive them all anyway.

 

Ignis’s breath was even, coming in measured bursts. So Nyx gave him a little squeeze, and closed his own eyes. Ready to wake up if more nightmares came tonight.


End file.
